


The Woman and The Manpire

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dorky Angel, Drabble, Episode: s03e07 Offspring, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Snarky Cordelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel used to be good at talking to women, smooth even. These days? Not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Comedy" on the 100 Words Community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.

“Woman, man…pire.”

Angel pauses and imagines Angelus mocking him. _Really, soul boy? Manpire? Are you trying to repel this woman? No wonder she thinks you’re a eunuch!_

Angel used to be good with women. He never had this problem with Buffy or Darla. Only Cordelia can turn him into this incoherent, infatuated idiot.

Cordy looks at Angel as if he’s completely lost his mind. He probably has. “Has someone been putting vodka in your blood?” she asks flatly.

Angel bursts into laughter. Cordelia is so funny. She always makes him smile and laugh. Perhaps Fred wasn't wrong about their “kyerumption.”

**Author's Note:**

> Despite AO3's word count, this drabble is exactly 100 words in Microsoft Word.


End file.
